The Game Master
by rlb190
Summary: 24 promising young heroes and anti-heroes are trapped in a arena ruled by "Game Master" a man who has a vision of chaos. In order to achieve this, he forces each young hero and anti-hero to fight to the death in brackets until one remains. It's a death trap. ON HIATUS ):
1. Prologue

Nothing can compare to freedom. It's wonderful. But here, all alone, there's no such thing as freedom. Just sadness, and darkness. You just feel cold all the time.

It's funny the way life works like that. Death is constant in life, endlessly going on and on, but this…

Not like this. Someone's life getting thrown out like this, it's not natural… it's horrible. It's weak, and cowardly. All of this is chaos. Turning friends on one another, constantly wondering at night if this is your last night. Counting the sunrises you have left on your fingers. It chaos. It's scary.

And you're all…

Alone.


	2. Start of The Story

**So, we start the story now! It will be longer, trust me. I just need some more oc's to start! Enjoy the first chapter! **

**The Watch Tower**

Green Arrow ran into the watch tower from the zeta tube. "Batman!" he called. The only people in the room were Batman and Black Canary. They both turned their attention to him. "You have to see this!" he said. Green Arrow moved towards the super computer and pulled out a flash drive. He inserted it in to the computer and pulled up a file.

It was a list of names and some stats.

"What's the problem?" asked Batman, not seeing anything bad.

"Look. All of them are off the grid." pointed out Green Arrow. "So? Lots of super-powered are off the grid." said Black Canary. Green arrow rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, but they all left on the same date. Some aren't even Heroes, they're Anti-Heroes. Some are even Freelancers. Something's wrong." He said, his voice full of concern.

"How many?" asked Batman, who had his full attention on the screen, studying it.

"24. 24 of them left at the same time. They were all in different spots around the world. One of them is Poison Ivy's cousin. Another is a CADMUS experiment. They're all so different, but they were all promising in their field."

"Get a tracker on all of them. They have to be somewhere." ordered Batman.

"Here's the thing, _I can't_."

"What!?" asked Black Canary, more worried than ever.

"I can't! There's a blocker on some of them we have access to. They're all in the same place, I would guess." He replied, trying to pull up something, but getting a red "ACCESS BLOCKED" warning with a _pinging_ sound.

"That means…" started Black Canary.

"That this wasn't a coincidence. It was planned." finished Green Arrow.

"But by who?" asked Batman. The question hung in the air, laying over the three like a blanket of fog. It was a simple question, yet how could it be so complex? There was thousands of possibilities, but only one culprit.

This was going to take a while.

**Told ya it was short! What'd you think?**


	3. Trapped!

**FINALLY! WE ON A ROLL!**

**We're starting the arena now! Hope you enjoy it! Oc death in this chapter, bewarned.**

**Rlb190: Disclaimer! I don't- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!**

**The Game Master: Hacking your computer! Bwa-ha-ha!**

**Rlb190: You little! I'll slam your head into the computer!**

**Dehhewoqgugy6r,ed4wsZ m,e4dwikuli.,wsqdrf4GTYDUYIUQYOQFEGFG TGYFGGGKKII NJB56GY4H**

**Rlb190: I DON'T OWN YOUNG JUSTICE OR ANY OC'S BUT THE GAME MASTER AND ONE OC!  
**

The Game Master was a very well-known man. That was why he wore a mask. He laughed to himself quietly. They didn't know anything about him. He had gotten them all. That was the easy part. The hard part, was building the simulator. He needed notes, and he had found the best person for it.

That person was now trapped in the technology she had created for him.

He didn't care. She was stubborn. She deserved what she got.

On to his plan. He leaned over the bright red button. As soon as it was pushed, they would all have their fates sealed. He grinned at the thought. He pressed the gleaming red button.

It was time for chaos.

**In the arena**

24 young people landed on a dirt floor.

"Ow!" went many, landing on their stomachs or knees with a _thud._ Only two people didn't fall hard. One girl, with blonde hair landed so gently, she could have weighed a feather, and another blonde, with long, straight, almost white blonde hair, landed on her feet.

The large group pulled themselves off the ground and looked around. Where were they? A second later, a large voice came on. They all got tense, ready for anything to happen. But instead, a man walked up. He was on a higher balcony, like an emperor watching the games. He older perhaps, and had on a black steel mask.

"Hello. Welcome to The Arena. I am The Game Master. You all have been noted as the most promising heroes and anti-heroes the world has to offer."

One girl gets a little annoyed. "I'm a freelancer." she muttered, crossing her arms. No one heard her.

"This is a virtual reality. Your real bodies are hooked up to machines. This is a death game. The 24 of you are trapped in here. You will be forced to fight to the death. If you die in here, you die in real life."

The arena was stunned quiet, all eyes on the screen.

"When a player dies, their avatar will be permanently deleted, and their real body will be killed by sending electric into the player's brain. 24 players, 23 deaths and one victor."

The arena was stunned. A voice, from a boy with blonde hair spoke out. "If we refuse?" he asked.

The Game Master laughed wickedly. "Look at your wrists." He said. 24 pairs of eyes turned to their wrists. On it, was a clunky, black, bracelet?

"If one refuses, you all feel the pain." He pulled a black box out and pressed something on it. Instantly, electric waves coursed through everyone, causing extreme pain. It stopped. The air smelled of fried flesh.

"If you want to get out alive, you'll fight. Two fights a day. Get ready. In 20 minutes, one of you will die." He pressed another button on the black box, and they were teleported to dimly lit prison cells.

It was not much of prison cells. It surrounded the large circle arena, slightly lower than the arena. It had brown steel bars on one side, preventing anyone from leaving the circle, but it had a good 6 or 7 feet before it reached the wall, which was solid cement. It had opening every few feet, about 2 feet wide and one foot high, so if one looked, they could see the arena floor. It had steel bars as well, just spaced so someone could reach their arm through.

They were each placed in spots around the arena. Apparently, Mr. GM hadn't planned it out that good, because a red head landed on top of a brown haired girl.

"Ow!" the brown headed girl choked out. The red head pulled herself off of her.

"Ohmygosh! I'm so sorry! Are you alright!?" she asked, helping her up.

"Yeah, thanks. Totally not what I planned." Complained the brown haired girl. She held her hand out to the red head.

"I'm Kendra." She said. The red head took her hand. "Since we're not in costume I guess. I'm Ari." They shook hands. Little did they know, that handshake was what started something through the trapped. It was symbolic As if to say_, It's okay. I'm on your side. We can get out of this, together._

Across the arena, another pact was being made.

"This is nuts." Said The boy with brown hair, who had introduced himself as Liam.

'That's an understatement." said Valerie. She leaned on the wall. "I wonder if we can get out of here." said Carlos.

"Nope." said a voice. It was Zach West. "It's a programed world. There's no way out. If we tried we'd get shocked again. I can't vibrate my way out. It's all a computer."

Sam Kyle, the blonde girl who landed lightly on her feet looked a little scared. "So it's turn then. We're all gonna die." Her voice quivered. She seemed so small and helpless, Liam wanted to hug her. "We'll find a way out." He said. Sam looked around, as though noticing something.

"Where is my umbrella?" she asked. At that moment, a light yellow umbrella appeared next to her. She squeaked and jumped away.

"Found it." Said Carlos.

It was floating in the air. A virtual tag was on it. It said, "Sam Kyle." Liam looked at Sam. "Go on, take it." Sam moved over and grabbed it quick. She held it tight. "Good. Now I have a better chance." She studied it. "It's just like mine in the real world. Oh, that's SO creepy!"

A bell rang loudly.

"20 minutes is up. Let the first fighters come out."

Two unlucky people were force teleported to the dirt arena. They were the only ones there. Both of their wrist bracelet/collars broke off.

"No limits." said The Game Master. Holograms with the two kid's names and stats moved around, the barred windows, showing off the names of the fighters, as well as there pictures.

_Aaron Nassar VS LeShawnda Parkins_

The two unlucky pair faced each other, uneasy. This wasn't real, right?

"You have a time limit. 30 minutes. If you are evenly matched, at 30 minutes, I will kill the both of you." said The Game Master, warning them.

A bell rang.

The two didn't move. They just eyed each other, awkwardly. The Game Master waved the black remote.

The girl, with curly black corkscrews took the hint. She pulled a piece of fabric out of here pocket an tied it around her wrist. It was bright orange. She looked at him.

"Totally sorry, dude." she said. She closed her eyes, and everyone leaned in. When she opened them, they were bright orange. She held out her hand, right at him. And _fire_ came out.

_FIRE!_

Aaron ducked and rolled, reaching for something. "Where?" he asked. The Game Master spoke;

"No outside help. That mean your ring demon Bambi is of no help to you."

This freaked him out. A lot. Shawn (dubbed Carlos, in account of her long name) looked again, and brought another blaze of fire at him. This time, he wasn't as nimble, and took the hit on his arm.

He yelped with pain, and the air smelled like searing flesh and bacon. Shawn pulled out a blue fabric and tied it on. She brought her hands in front of her, one facing the sky, the other curled into a fist on top.

"Ice make!" yelped Sam from her spot. "What?" asked Liam, confused. "Ice Make, it's a type of power. You can make_ anything,_ another human, a sword, anything you want.

She looked at him. Her eyes brimmed with sadness, though her body was tense. She brought her hands back to her side and muttered a command. With a flash, she was now holding a single ice arrow and bow. She pulled it back. It was tinted with yellow on the tip.

_A painless death. It's all I can do._ She thought to herself. She was glad she had a numbing arrow. She took aim, and released the arrow. Some of the trapped gasped, other moved their eyes away from the window. The ice arrow struck him on target, his lower stomach, it was a fatal hit, but he didn't appear to be in any pain.

He gasped in shock and fell to his knees. Shawn lowed the bow, and it turned to water, which was soaked up in the ground. She took the blue fabric off her wrist and put it in her pocket.

Aaron held the arrow in one hand, the other now on the ground. He was leaning forwards. He gave a little gasp of a noise, and shattered. It wasn't a ice shattered, but he shattered into shards of computer. It was multi colored and sparkled a little.

Everyone stared in shock.

"As you can see, the avatar has just died." He paused for a second. "And he just has."

The Game Master laughed wickedly. It was chaos. It was fun.

It was exactly what he wanted.

_11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111_

**Okay, second chapter. First in the arena. Yes, it was short, but I wanted a chapter out there quick! I'd like to Vulkodlak for Aaron. I will hope you will stick around for the rest of the story! Yes, they are in a virtual world. Stock around! What do you think of the Oc's so far? Anyone that stick out to you? Let me know in the reviews!**


	4. Imma Sorry

**Sup bros? It's rlb190 here. It pains me to say this, but I'm gonna put this story on hiatus. I've run into a little… Problem with some people here, so I'm afraid for the sake of the story, it's going to have to be put on hold. I hope to update soon. Thanks for reading until up to here.**

**I love you guys so much!**

***starts to cry***

**I'm sorry,**

**Rlb190**


End file.
